Vendors providing cloud storages and cloud services store user accessible information at server farms. A server farm requires physical infrastructures for maintaining clusters of computers. The infrastructures of server farms cannot be easily transported. The immobility of server farms limits the potential applications and further developments of could storages and/or cloud services.